Nothing Fails, No More Tears
by GiveIt2Me
Summary: After House finds out Cuddy's secret, will things between them change? How will he react? House/Cuddy; spoilers for "Lucky Thirteen" and possibly "Joy".


**Um yeah, this story was totally inspired by the end of the fifth House M.D. episode, and Madonna's "Nothing Fails" lyrics. My first Huddy fic, so I would appreciate any constructive criticism, and please remember to read and review. This is a one-shot. :D **

huddyhuddyhuddyhuddyhuddyhuddyhuddyhuddyhuddyhuddy

"You've been avoiding me," she walked into his office, composed and administrative as usual, not bothering to look him in the eyes.

"Just 'cause I wasn't chasing you down and making perverted comments about your funbags doesn't mean I've been avoiding you," he shot back calmly, and after a short pause added "Well, if that's all... Don't trip on your way out."

Not amused by his usual facade, she raised her voice, "I'm certainly not going anywhere. If you're going to behave like a baby, you can go and sulk your sorry ass at home, House. I don't need you sitting here doing nothing."

"Actually, the only baby you need right now is the one you're adopting. So yeah, Cuddy, you're right. I'm gonna go." He looked up at her, making sure she felt what he did. Disappointed, neglected... forgotten.

"Look, House," she really did try to get him to understand her, she wanted this child more than anything, she had wanted this for so long. He should know that better than anybody. _'Good thing you failed at becoming a mom, 'cause you'd suck at it!' _Ran through her mind over and over, the hurtful statement he said to her never really disappearing.

"I'm sorry if you feel left out. I didn't want to tell anybody, because," she paused, thinking for the right words in her head. "You wouldn't have wanted to come with me to buy the things either way, you're not that kind of guy. Wilson had no problem with it, so I asked him, I don't see why you're causing this whole commotion in the first place."

"BullSHIT, Cuddy. You don't trust me enough to tell me, after all these years... you still don't trust me enough!" He exclaimed, gripping his cane tightly and getting up, his full attention directed at Cuddy, his eyes ice cold. He knew that what he said to her when she was first trying to get pregnant was still there, somewhere in her mind. He was mad and tired, and his leg had been hurting like hell at the time, but none-the-less, he regretted that statement as soon as it left his big mouth. "_I know I'm an idiot, Cuddy. But please, don't do this to me. Not after everything we've been through. I do... like you..."_ That's what he wanted to say, that's what his heart to him to say. But his brain wouldn't let him.

"Cut the crap, House. Just because now I'm going to have somebody that will make me happier, it doesn't mean that I don't have the hospital. OH, and if I decide to resign, don't worry, I'll make sure I give Wilson my job so won't get your ass kicked out of here." Now she was simply furious, he was acting like a 5 year old child! But what she didn't expect was his reaction.

"Are you really planning on leaving?" He asked, his voice suddenly weak and lonely. It threw Cuddy off, seeing him in such a state. She didn't think he would care, she'd think he'd be overjoyed. After all, she was the thorn in his existence. Especially after what she had done to his leg. _"He will never love me like he loved Stacy. I'll always be the rebound round. He doesn't really care, he just doesn't want to get fired. Yeah, that's it!"_ She kept on telling herself, but somehow, she knew he cared for her, in a friendly way, at least.

She sighed, then took a long breath. "Of course not. Look, just because I'll be a bit busy, it doesn't mean that I'll be gone. I love this hospital... I love what we get to do here. I will still be here for you to annoy, and I'll still boss you around and yell at you to get your clinic duty done. Nothing is going to change, I promise you that." She smiled, widely.

House stepped towards her, making Cuddy a bit more cautious. When she was about to turn and walk out of his office, he limped forward as quickly as he could and grabbed her hand. As soon as he did, Cuddy froze dead in her tracks, the sensation of his rough hand on her delicate skin making her shiver, wishing it would both remain and go away.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her sensitive skin. Shocked, Cuddy turned around to stare into his clear blue eyes, which seemed to be welling with unshed tears. Placing her hand on his cheek, and running her thumb down it, she smiled a bit, leaned into him and said "You're welcome." With that, the friends parted, Cuddy's face turning bright red at recalling how intimate the gesture might have seemed to somebody who walked by, seeing that the blinds were wide open and the door unlocked.

"Bye," she managed to choke out quickly while stumbling to the door, opening it frantically and getting out as innocently as she could manage. Once she was out, she quickly looked around the hallways, looking for any spectators who might have seen anything.

"Yeah..." He said into the empty room, his hand coming to rest on the cheek she touched, the tears in his eyes finally breaking loose, creating two little waterfalls over his fragile features.

_I'm in love with you, you silly thing  
Anyone can see  
What is it with you, you silly thing  
Just take it from me  
It was not a chance meeting  
Feel my heart beating  
You're the one__  
_

_You could take all this, take it away  
I'd still have it all  
Cause I've climbed the tree of life  
And that is why, no longer scared if I fall_

_When I get lost in space  
I can return to this place  
Cause, you're the one_


End file.
